From Heaven
by Kary-chan
Summary: Kirishima recuerda lo que tuvo que pasar desde la muerte de Sakura hasta el momento de conocer a Yokozawa.


**From Heaven**

¿Cual habia sido la ultima palabra que te dije? ¿Te amo? A veces siento que no te lo dije las veces suficientes. Solo me sonreiste, apretaste mi mano y dijste que tu también, y que debia de cuidar de Hiyo.

¿Cuales fueron las ultmas palabras que me dijiste? Ve a casa a descansar.

No me habia separado de ti en todo ese día pero tus padres, además de ti me convencieron de ir a casa a descansar un poco- Mi madre estaba ahí cuidando de Hiyo, era tan pequeñita, tan poco enterada de nada que nada mas verme se sonreía y yo sonreía con lagrimas en los ojos porque, y aún lo sigo diciendo, se parece tanto a tí. Acababa de tomar un baño cuando el teléfono sonó, fue mi madre quien contestó y al ver su cara perder color supe lo que había pasado.

Me quede ahí parado, casí congelado, sin saber que decír o que hacer, mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. ¿Por que te habías ido sin dejarme estar tu lado? ¿Era por que estando contigo no te permitía ir? Me deje caer en el sofá con un sofocamiento en el pecho que dolía.

Mi madre puso su mano en mi hombro y yo apreté su mano con fuerza. -se ha ido, hijo...- en cuanto escuche esas palabras en voz alta las lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir por mis mejillas.

Te habías ido, dejandonos a Hiyo y a mi solos.

Fue Hiyo quien con su llanto me hizo salir de ese abismo en el que cai al escuchar de tu muerte. Me frote la cara con ambas manos para limpiar mi cara y mis pensamientos y me levante para ver que necesitaba. La acune en mis brazos y la arrullé, sin poder dejar de sentír húmedos los ojos y ese nudo en la garganta.

No te conocería, no la escucharías llamarte mamá, no estarias ahí para aconsejarla, para su primer beso, su boda... aprete mas su cuerpecito, pegando su mejilla calida y suave a la mía. -¿Qué vamos a hacer sin ti, Sakura?.- pregunte bajito y con la voz quebrada.

El preparar el funeral y demas cosas me mantuvo ocupado un rato, sin embargo sentia que no estaba ahi, que todo era parte de un feo sueño del que tendria que despertar tarde o temprano, más sin embargo cuando alguien ponia a Hiyori en mis brazos o la escuchaba llorar regresaba a la tierra, sabia que no podia dejarme hundir por ella, ya no te tenia a ti, y era responsabilidad mía.

Cuando todo paso, coloque tu foto en el altar familiar, mirando por unos segundos tu fotografia, ahi donde sonreias tan radiante como siempre. Pase saliva y de nuevo me preguntaba por que no te habia dicho mas veces que te amaba, por que no habia besado mas veces tus labios, por que no habia tomado mas tus manos... o acariciado tu piel. ¿Por que simplemente no te ame aun mas?

_No seas injusto contigo, Zen. Yo siempre senti tu amor_

Me sobresalte pues no esperaba escuchar tu voz, pero era claro solo era mi imaginación. De nuevo enjuague mis lagrimas, debía seguir con la vida...

No fue nada fácil criar sólo a Hiyori, tu madre y mi madre me ayudaban, pero la gran mayoria del tiempo era casi yo solo, sobre todo por que Hiyori era bastante apegada a mi de bebé (me preguntó cuando fue que yo empece a depender de ella en lugar de ser al reves).

Pese a todo y sin darme cuenta me volvi más adicto al trabajo, necesitando aun mas la ayuda de mi madre, era un padre torpe, apenas si podia peinar a Hiyo, y menos mal las papillas para bebés las venden hechas... Ni se diga la primera vez que enfermo de gravedad, era apenas una niña de cinco años y yo no podia hacer mas que cambiarle las compresas de agua fría para ayudar a los medicamentos a bajarle la fiebre. Habia faltado en el trabajo por que ella en su fiebre no dejaba de llamarme, a mi o a su madre.

Fue por esas fechas que aprendi a hacer el potaje de arroz, al menos podia concentir con algo a Hiyo cuando esta se enfermera, aunque sabia eso no compensaria el tener un padre algo inutil, ella sonreía al verme entrar con el plato a su recamara.

Nos fuimos acostumbrando a esa vida, que quizas no era la que yo hubiera deseado para Hiyori, quien sin poder evitarlo se habia convertido en una señorita responsable a muy corta edad.

No debes equivocarte, Sakura, intente conseguir una buena madre para Hiyori, pero nadie era buena. Algunas incluso arrugaban la nariz cuando oian que tenía una hija, algunas otras eran incluso mas inutiles que yo y solo sabian de articulos de maquillaje... y entonces llegó él. Estaba tan borracho que decidí llevarlo a un hotel dado que no sabía donde vivía y a casa no podia llevarlo en esas condiciones, y fue cuando lo vi llorar, unas lagrimas que yo conocia bien, eran unas lagrimas de cuando pierdes a alguien importante para ti, su duelo no era por muerte, sin embargo si que habia perdido a una persona que amaba y que al parecer no lo amaba igual.

Ah, ahora me regañaras por haberle jugado aquella broma, pero en verdad, solo queria saber más de el, alguien que llora asi por amar tanto a alguien no debe ser una mala persona, ¿no crees? El problema era que entre mas lo conocia más me cautivaba; y al conocer a Hiyo y ver lo bueno y amable que era con ella simplemente me enamoré.

El era una madre perfecta, aunque se enoje cuando se lo diga, para mi una madre no tiene que ver con el genero, aunque tecnicamente, asi debe ser ¿no? Una madre es alguien que te proteje, que te cuida, que te aconseja y sobre todo que te ama... y estaba claro que aunque yo amara tanto a Hiyo no estaba haciendo bien el papel de madre, ¡muy apenas podia con el de padre!.

Sin embargo ahi estaba Yokozawa, quien interpretaba ese papel de maravilla y a mi simplemente me dejaba embobado. A veces creo, que oiste mis plegarias y mandaste a alguien asi a nuestras vidas.

Si es asi, te lo agradezco, Sakura, por seguir cuidando de mi y de Hiyori desde el cielo.


End file.
